1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a system and method for identifying multimedia content that are associated with a trending topic, and more particularly, to a system and method for identifying multimedia content relevant to a trending topic based on an expanded query.
2. Description of the Related Art
A trending topic is a word, a phrase or a topic which is discussed or shared multiple times on a web. Multimedia content that are related to the trending topic would be off great interest to users. Typically, a user searches the internet with a word or a phrase related to the trending topic in order to retrieve multimedia content which are associated with the trending topic. However, multimedia content that are retrieved with such word or phrase are huge. Further, the multimedia content may not relate to a context associated with the trending topic, and hence it may not be relevant to the user.
For example, a user searches the internet with a word “XYZ” which is trending. A context associated with trending of the word ‘XYZ’ may include a US presidential election. The user may be interested in retrieving multimedia content that are related to the word “XYZ” in the context ‘US presidential election’. However, a typical search system identifies multimedia content by matching the word ‘XYZ’ with existing multimedia content. The multimedia content that are identified may include content which are unrelated to the US presidential election, and hence the multimedia content may not be relevant to the user. Accordingly there remains a need for a system and method to identify multimedia content that are relevant to a trending topic.